


Sweet Beginnings

by ImTheCaptainNow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cars, Cell Phones, Daddy Kink, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sweet/Hot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Technology, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTheCaptainNow/pseuds/ImTheCaptainNow
Summary: For the past three months, Shikamaru and Asuma have been dodging the ever-present burning question. Shikamaru loses his focus and lets himself express his feelings for Asuma. The two are fighting the rationale of their relationship. Asuma takes charge of shit, cuz he da boss daddy..In the end all is well..and sweet :P.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Sarutobi Asuma
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	Sweet Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> It's a slow sloooohoow burner..also, Shikamaru is 17, hence underage. There will be more to follow this storyline in the future. It's more romantic and conflicted rather than anything else. Emoootionzz. Some hot action later on..cute baby Shika getting all the love from his daddy :P

“Shikamaru! What’s taking so long? You’ve been there for two hours! I don’t want my son to dissolve”, said Yoshino in a playful tone. “Yoshino…”, Shikaku breathed out. “He’ll be out, leave him be eh?” Yoshino narrowed her eyes at Shikaku, who realised he had no ground, as per usual, and so he just smiled at his wife. Shikamaru scoffed. Everything was so damn irritable. “Troublesome.” Soaking in the bathtub. The water was getting cold and what’s worse, it cured absolutely nothing.

He wanted to just dissolve through the surface of the earth, like mercury through metal. Recollecting his most recent, most embarrassing memory involving his sensei was quite the opposite of what he needed, but damn if it didn’t burn. “Asuma…”, he whispered to himself as he continued to grip onto the sides of the bathtub. A sense of stability? Or maybe just to hold onto something while his whole world was coming down in pieces.

It was fresh. Too fresh. In hindsight, he could punch himself in the face, twice. For the past three months, he has been falling in love. Or more like being swallowed by a freaking viper. Immobilized by its poison. Unable to take action. Experiencing the intoxicating crush on his teacher, not a sudden realisation. He has **always** fancied Asuma. His cool alluring aura. The way he smokes, he makes it look so interesting. Shikamaru often caught himself staring at Asuma while the latter was deciding his next move in their billionth shogi duel.

His haircut, fresh to death and his beard… _damn_..Shika had a thing for beards. Could it stem from his role model papa? Who knows. _And….and….his body…his…sexy_ _handsome_ _face_. Small wrinkles around his eyes, probably from all the smoking and smiling a lot. _That hot grin._ _Fuck_ _A_ _sum_ _a._ _His big bulge._ **Shut up!!** **…** Shikamaru scolded himself internally. He knew, he fucked up the first time, he didn’t avert his sight from Asuma’s bulging pants while training. That first time, he thought about his sensei as of someone, who has a big cock.

The embarrassment was unbearable. What could Asuma possibly think about him just now? _I bet he’s questioning just how long I’ve wanted to…_ But, what happened earlier today..that took the shit to the next. Let see, if his 'hots for sensei' were to be ranked, two months ago they were a genin keen to take their Chunin exam. After today? A fucking Hokage riding on some hell beasts into the war against the whole universe. Shikamaru amused himself. He was so hopeless, the best he could do is laugh at his misery.

_So, what’s the damage, really? You only pressed your horny ass in your sensei’_ _s_ _lap, until he gasped your name out. A_ _cigarette_ _falling from his lips._ _Ash on your shoulder._ _And then you ran off like a_ _little bitch_ _. Why initiate in the first place, if you didn’t have the balls to take what you’ve been wanting?_ Shikamaru could punch himself..again.

Dreaming about this. Literally. Shikamaru would wake up most of the mornings with the now familiar wetness in his bottoms and ever so racing heart. No different this morning. His cheeks were flushed deep rosy shade. He grasped onto his pillow and put two fingers in his mouth. Gently sucking on them, pretending they was his sensei’s thick ones. Asuma had big manly hands to go with his ridiculously muscular body. The life of a shinobi. At least some perks to it.

“Hnn..hm..yea..faster..uhnn”, Shika would make small whimpers, audible barely to himself, as he not-so-dry-humped his mattress. This was his new morning routine for months now. As long as he relieved himself before going anywhere he had an upper hand.

For some reason, though, the prolonged training session, the erratic breaths, the movements. The closeness and touching. It made him lose himself for a little moment. **That moment.** Asuma surprise-attacked Shikamaru. Got behind him and took his wrists and pressed them hard against the concrete panel at the training simulation site. “Gotcha.” Asuma’s built chest was pressed on Shika’s back and his devilish smirk was audible to Shikamaru through the tone with which he whispered to his student’s ear, “So what now Shika? You’ve been captured.” He couldn’t remember the right answer as far as counter attacks or any tactics went. All he could do, was press himself firmly into his sensei’s body. Diminishing the small gap between Asuma’s cock and his ass. Shikamaru closed his eyes as he did so, and somewhat subconsciously his hips rolled back a little, brushing against Asuma's big bulge. “H-ah”, Asuma gasped. “-Shika..wh-”, before he could issue anything else, Shikamaru suddenly snapped his wrists out of Asuma’s weakened hold, pushed him away with his right hand as he ran off. _This_ _is_ _bad..So fucking bad._

 _Three months._ _ **Three**_ _ **.**_ _And you just HAD to ruin it!,_ he shouted within himself as he ran across the forest patch on the path back to the village. _It could have worked! Asuma never had to know..now it’s ruined..everything..no more sho_ _g_ _i..no more lazy days together. No more ANYTHING -“_ AH!”,he tripped over some branch as he was focused on hiding his face rather than looking on.

Small gravel scraped his knee, elbow and palm. “Ugh..damn..this..” He picked himself up in a quick achy maneuver. The **last** thing he wanted was for Asuma to catch up to him. _Not now..Not ever._ It was decided. He was gonna run off. Tonight or tomorrow..to some other village, where no one knows his name. He would, of course, visit his parents at an agreed location on Sundays. _Yes..this is what needs to be done bec_ _a_ _use you had to think with your cock you fool!_ He berated himself as he shifted in the bathtub. Back from the little torture mind trip. The now lukewarm water leveled a bit higher and reminded him the bath time is way over.

On the other side of Konoha central, Asuma was at his place. Long ago now, yet everything was as he found it three hours ago. Laundry still not done. Dinner still in the fridge. Dirty dishes still soaking. Asuma couldn’t give a fuck about anything, but… _his boy_ …his student. Of course, he would be lying, if he did not see this coming. He’s been cursing himself for the past, however long. He left the boy to fight his feelings all on his own, as he watched on. But what was he to do? He was his teacher, his mentor, his sensei.

Asuma almost wished his father, Hiruzen, was still alive. _H_ _ow would the conversation go? Oh, dad, I just..wondered,_ _have_ _you ever been in a situation where you fell in love madly with one your students?_ _S_ _omeone so_ _brilliant_ _and beautiful in and out.._ _nothing_ _even register_ _s_ _when the_ _y’re_ _around. You only see them._ _The rest is out of focus at best._ _You watch their smallest gestures and try to anticipate their actions._ _I_ _t’s like a little_ _personal_ _game._ _J_ _ust you and your feelings._ _H_ _aving_ _loads of_ _fun crushing on a minor._ _W_ _hat do you think pops?_ _H_ _ow am I doing so far, as a teacher?_ “Pff..” Asuma grimaced in disgust. He could almost imagine Hiruzen’s face. The same stern face that always disregarded him when he was younger. One of the reasons he left Konoha so long ago.

_..D_ _amn dad..I don’t know what I’m doing here…_

In all seriousness, Asuma would probably be hung by his balls, if anyone even suspected, that he has some kind of feelings for his pupil other than the norm. Nope, normal people did **not** fall for their students. They can differentiate between their career and their basic needs. This was, however, beyond his basic needs. Asuma never really cared about any of his partners/lovers, they come and go. They have fun, and then it's time to move on. Besides, he knew Shikamaru since he was a little boy. And damn it, the thought of Shikaku finding out Asuma has been touching his baby boy down there _.._ _N_ _o…_ _This..is sick-SICK_ _!_ \- he tried to deter himself as warm cum was smearing on his inner thigh and dripped from his now soft relieved cock. Asuma was disgusted with himself, to say the least.

Slumped over the sofa, completely undressed, clothes all over the floor. Asuma palmed his forehead as he exhaled his beloved’s name,

“Shika…”

A small but tangible sting in this space, somewhere where his heart resided or where his lungs were being crushed. Love thorns giving him a sure pneumothorax. It was hard to breathe with this invisible condition. _Wait_ _.._ _Love?_... _Oh,_ _please, who are you trying to rationalize to?_ He asked himself. He knew damn well, this wasn’t just some beastly lust. He didn’t want to fuck Shika senseless and leave him somewhere in the forest. He could never hurt his angel like that. _Hmm..yes..a_ _ngelic.._ His overpowering intellect, yet familiar attitude to life. His fair clear soft skin and enchanting eyes. His beautiful raven hair, so shiny and soft. Everything about the boy was driving Asuma off of the razor edge into a soft warm vacuum.

No..he didn’t lust for Shika, well, at times, like just a few moments ago. In reality, though, he wanted to love the boy. He wanted to be his first. Show him how cherished he is. He wanted to make sweet tender love to Shika. Make him explore his dark desires. Make it safe to do so. Protect him with all his might. Asuma didn’t need to go over this. He knew quite some time ago, that if they ever have gotten into some kind of situation, he would give his life for Shika, and although, he would do the same for Ino or Chouji, the additional feeling linked to the notion when coupled with the thought of Shikamaru was, well, that of a lover giving his all for the one he truly loves.

Watching Shika drown in his doubts, just to resurface every time they exchanged smiles and deep stares, he was torturing the teen, he was torturing himself. “Damn it to hell..it’s too difficult”..Asuma lifted his numb limbs still shaky from the orgasm. He’s been waiting for this all day. Unknowingly, the morning wanks became something the two tortured souls shared. Asuma is a grown man. He needs to physically relieve himself to stay chill. Too much of the build-up was driving him to the edge. The same razor edge, that he found himself at almost daily now. Routine porn and relief, then dinner and sleep. Fresh for another day.

Well, not these days. The quick rub down has merely eased the huge knot building in his lower regions. It only got worse any time he caught a glimpse of his young love. When his scent brushed against his senses. Shikamaru always smelled so fresh, taken care of, kept well. Fresh blooms with hints of citrus, like a cool rain shower in a hot humid rainforest. Fresh droplets sliding off of Asuma’s inflamed skin. Inflamed with desire and passion. He felt enveloped. Like a foetus.

Everything about Shikamaru surrounded him and closed in on him. There was nowhere to run. Asuma just existed within the warmness. It’s said, that a familiar scent can conjure a familiar experience or a memory like nothing else. The vacuum came to his mind again. They have spent together most of their days. Often from late mornings, till late afternoons. The two had a connection. A bond. Strengthening with every little conversation. They talked about everything and anything. Asuma could listen to Shika for just about an eternity. His mind was a beautiful labyrinth of marble palaces. It formed scenarios and ideas kids his age wouldn’t even consider. A true young visionary.

He was so beyond his age in his intelligence, and although, he would usually take the conversations in his stride, he hung on Asuma’s every word. He wanted to know what his sensei thinks. Almost as if he questioned his every theory or idea without his sensei's approval. That was just one of many little hints, that his student held him in unusually high regard. No one is blind here. Certainly not a teacher, who spends this much time with his student.

The human mind perceives its surroundings in ways we can’t even fathom. Asuma could choose to ignore Shika's silent longing stares or the small touches he stole from him. He could choose to leave it be, for the greater good. For their own good. All this, he could choose to do, but he could only maybe fool Shikamaru. Make him think there’s nothing. Treat him just a little colder, be just a little more distant. Just be the teacher to the boy, nothing more. Maybe a friend. What he couldn't do though, was, he could not fool himself. Not his aching hard cock at the end of each training session. Not his burning brain, nor the knot of nerves and tension in his stomach. Tired of everything about this damn situation, Asuma took himself to shower.

After the shower, slightly energised, drying off, Asuma heard his phone ping. His heart went *yay*..the familiar excitement he’s been experiencing every time he received a message these days. No need to be left guessing who from. But this time, after today, what happened in the training field, he was almost scared to take a look.

The texts read :

{I’m sorry..}

{I shouldn’t have run off like that..}

{that was stupid}

{I just panicked.}

{I wish this never happened. Can we please just forget about today?}

{I don’t want to lose you. Please. You mean a lot to me.}

{As my sensei.}

{There’s nothing to apologise for Shika..}

{We can just pretend this never happened, okay?}

{How about you come to mine tomorrow in the afternoon?}

{We can have a round of shogi. Just like always.}

This was **not** what Shikamaru wanted to hear. Yea, sure, he said, he wanted to move past this, but in reality, he wanted Ausma to say he wanted him. He wanted Asuma to drive up to his house, bust down the doors, bypass his parents and take him over his shoulder to his car. Maybe drive him to his place and pound him into his sofa, till he begs for mercy. Of course, life is shit, so, that’s not what’s gonna happen. Asuma is an adult. He has to take charge of things and do the sensible, responsible thing.

Say no.

Was it the hormones or was he just really pissed off, that Asuma totally disregarded his strong feelings and put them on the shelf? _M_ _aybe he d_ _oesn’t_ _know just how much..BULLSHIT!_

Shikamaru knew Asuma knew. The two of them have been dancing this dance for far too long. So long, in fact, that the music has stopped and all Shika can hear is the clicking of the heels. The rhythmic clicking. _.*click..clack..click..clack..clack…CLACK*_ —Shikamaru shifted uncomfortably on the floor beside his bed. The intensified situation was such a drag, but letting this die without a true confession was a bigger one.

{I want you..please}

{say you want me too}

Shikamaru cursed himself for sounding like a little school girl, with her panties on the floor, waiting for teacher’s dick _..uhmm_ _Asuma’s_ _dick.._ _damn!.._

{Shika, please.}

{You know I wanna..I know you know..}

{We both do.. but..}

{We can’t.}

At this point, it was just fucking ridiculous. _W_ _ho was he protecting??..his career?..his pride?..me?..I fucking know!!..he was doing the right thing..but,_ _ **I want it**_ _.._

Young people are selfish. They want what they want when they want it .Shikamaru was no different. He could be so insightful, emphatic, see the bigger picture. All that, out of the picture when Asuma was near. He knew he was not about to get what he wanted. Not ever. _Fuck everything._

{FUCK YOU!!}

He sent the last message in an impulse, gripping his phone so hard his arm trembled and then...a release. He threw his phone across the room so hard it hit the wall and smashed into pieces. “SHIKAMARU! What’s going on?” Before he could get himself off the floor and force shut the door his father was there. _D_ _amn, just how quick c_ _ould_ _papa_ _Shikaku_ _move?_ “I’m coming in”, Shikaku announced and before he even finished, he entered the room. Shikamaru sat next to his bed, softly sobbing and snorting in the dripping snot.

Shikaku walked over to his son’s bed and sat on it, right beside Shikamaru, so that their legs were touching.

“Women, huh”..Shikaku breathed out, knowing damn well this wasn’t about any women..

Shikamaru slowly turned his head to his clueless father, or so he thought, and shot him the angriest glare as he whisper-growled “No…”

Shikaku didn’t react, just sat still for a moment in his usual pose. Eyes closed with arms crossed. Then he went in. “Whoever this is that has you in their grip like this, ask yourself, do they deserve to have such power over you? It is **y** **ou** ,who is assigning the power here. Remember that son. Ask yourself, just what are you getting out of this? And what are **they** getting out of you?” With that said, Shikaku patted his son on a shoulder and used him to stand up. Before he left he turned one more time, “Oh, and Shikamaru?, Shika just turned to face his papa. “Before you destroy the entire house, please reconsider. You might not feel the same way about this **person** in the morning. Just think on it.” Shikaku gave a small calming smile. “Also, your mother would have me build a new house from the ground up and I’m just too old for that.” Shikaku closed his eyes for a moment, in amusement, gently kissing the vision of his beautiful feisty wife. “Think of your old man eh?”, he chuckled. “Also, think of me when you want to talk some more. Good night.”

“Good night”, Shikamaru whispered. Stilled by his father's wisdom. _I_ _s there anything that man hasn’t figured out in depth?_ Of course, Shikaku had a good inkling just who this **person** might be. Your teenage son could hardly spend almost every waking moment with his sensei, without forming some sort of strong connection.

Shikamaru liked to attempt this game with his papa. Trying to get ahead of him, to shake him off his trail and become unpredictable. It was useless. His father was, well, his father. Probably the smartest man in the whole of Konoha. He knew his son’s blueprint. After all, it was a derivative of his own. Shikaku memorised him. The way his son functioned, his mental processes. _T_ _here’_ _s_ _no one like papa_ , Shikamaru thought. He could always get in his head and make things clear again.

_No one, apart from...Asuma._

The one person who then came along, and reorganised the whole shelving system once so neatly organised. _Damn..I think, I just got over something._

Shikamaru was going to meet up with Asuma early in the morning. Before anybody else got there. _A_ _nother training...ugh, how troublesome._.They’ve been training non-stop for months now. One would think there was only so much to sync in with the formations.

That’s right, he was going to arrive, and be mature and tell Asuma about the big misunderstanding this has been, and assign him the right amount of power. Put him right back where he belongs. In his neat little place, between sensei and a good friend. Nowhere else. No special pedestal. Just a special place in his heart. Forever friends. Just friends.

Shikamaru was determined. Though his heart ached like hell, as he made this informed, conscious decision, it was the right thing to do.

The mornings' meet up spot was inside the vestibule of the Konoha’s headquarters. Asuma was already there, smoking on his cigarette. Though there was a 'no smoking' sign inside, he couldn’t care less. Handsome as ever _..the devil..strong.._ _I_ _’m strong..mature..fuck.._ Shikamaru's mind was shaking, racing, going over the script. _.how pathetic._.The mere sight of the man, made Shika lose his determination. _N_ _o,_ _I’_ _m doing this!_ He walked towards Asuma in his own cool fashion. Hands in pockets. “Morning..” Asuma just sucked on his cigarette and nodded. Shikamaru took a breath and just as he was about to speak his mind Asuma took the cig out of his mouth abruptly and jumped in- “Where is your phone?!” With few shards of the unbreakable display screen sat neatly on the top of it, his phone, hardly immune to teenage rage, was sat on his table, in his room.

“I tried to call you at least twenty times. I was worried.” Asuma continued in an inquisitive tone.

“Uhmm, the phone’s dead”, Shikamaru paused and looked to the ground. It was easier. He couldn't face the man. His presence was so strong. It was hard to avoid anything when Asuma focused his energy straight at him. “Look..I meant what I said..originally. And though, my feelings are, what they are, I just want things to be the way they were if..we still can. And...you don’t have to worry about me. I won’t do anything like that again.” Shikamaru squinted his eyes a little, doing his best to continue.

“And...I won’t force you to love me or anything..”—with that last sentence the whole facade blew off like a fucking dynamite.

Shika’s face screwed up and tears ran down his face, “fuck..uhnn…I..can’t do..*sobs*..”,he turned his back to his teacher, embarrassed and hurt. “I’m taking a day off from training”, Shikamaru vocalized with a great effort, muffled by his inner elbow pressing over his face, as he started to walk away in a bit of rush. Rush to get the hell out of there. _W_ _ell done,_ _Mr._ _full-grown-_ _maturity._ _Y_ _ou really made things clear now_. Shika sniffed, he just wanted to get home. Back to papa. He needed a hug, badly.

He was just about to cut the corner and head for the main entrance of the vestibule when a tight grip yanked his whole body. The boy was slammed against the wall, Asuma’s massive arm blocking his left completely and his other arm reaching for his face. His thick thumb suddenly pulling his chin down a little, making his lips part slightly. Asuma brought himself near…very..very near. “You think you can just cuss me out, the way you did, and ghost me all night?!” He said in a strange unusual tone. It sounded..almost dangerous. _Was Asuma really this invested? I thought h_ _is role_ _was the_ _one of the_ _teacher pestered by his horny student, trying to stay objective at all costs._ Shikamaru tried to read his sensei, but he was acting so.. _rash?_

Asuma’s eyes met Shikamaru’s. For a short moment, the sensei waited, to search for a little something, and then, their lips touched. Shikamaru’s legs almost gave out. This..Was..It! Oh, how foolish…As if Asuma could be assigned some power or position. Asuma was the power.

In Shika’s mind, Asuma took his papa’s late-night philosophy on half-baked romances and threw it in the nearest hellfire. Then he drove past the Nara residence just to flip Shikaku off. The thought tickled Shikamaru’s brain.

Asuma was and always will be in charge. Busy in his mind, busy with his mouth, Shika groaned a little when Asuma’s velvet warm tongue entered his mouth and gently played with his own. Massaging..touching..connecting..exploring…When they finally broke off, Shika was now holding onto Asuma’s forearm for dear life. With shaky breaths in the small echo of the empty vestibule, a small string of saliva was the latest evidence trailing away from the epicenter of the most sexual catastrophe in the making.

Asuma ran his thumb over Shika's pouty blood-swollen soft lips to wipe it off, as if they were his to take care of. “Coming with me”, he ordered, or rather described what is happening, but it was a bit pointless since he practically dragged Shikamaru with him. Poor Shika was prompted to do a small dash, to keep up with the hunk. Asuma was almost 2ft tall, his steps were practically of a small giant compared to his student’s.

“Um..where-?”— “Hush”, Asuma shushed Shika in a cold manner as they reached their destination at the end of a long marbled corridor. A grey door. Asuma took out a bundle of keys, opened the door and shoved Shikamaru inside. He came in himself and shut the door, locking it behind them as he switched on the lights. It was a cabinet of sorts, the air was stale and dusty particles collided in the light. Few dusty books and some old equipment covered with protective film. Before he could ask again, Asuma was now stood in front of him. His sensei kneeling down, face at the level of his pants. In position, Asuma snatched Shika’s trousers off with one swift pull, exposing his naked lower body completely. _What button?_ His garments betrayed him. The teen gasped, a small hint of uncertainty or..fear in his expression. _Is Asuma going to..?_

Asuma on the other hand has never been this certain in his life. He was about to teach the punk some respect for his sensei, but he did not want to scare the boy or make him feel unsafe. He was not about to let the kid think he can just decide everything and be done with it. There were two hearts at stake here.

Asuma watched, carefully, his head tilted upwards towards Shikamaru, as he planted warm kisses along Shikamaru’s inner tight. Waiting, for his student’s reaction. The touch of his sensei’s face, his beard, in that region..it was like..forbidden fruit. It felt naughty and..wrong. Soon enough he felt blood rushing into his-.…More kisses. Along his lower belly, near the V-shape on his lower abdomen, the small area of the softest skin right near his now achy semi-hard cock.

“Uhnnn Da-ddy”…Shikamaru let it slip. Mortified. His eyes wide with the shock. _O_ _h fuck..oh shit..I did_ _ **NOT**_ _just call_ _Asuma_ _my Daddy…fuck..no.._ Asuma looked up, his face, in a trance-like state. Eyes half-lid. He exhaled a hot breath on Shika’s cock, enough to make it twitch.

Shikamaru’s hand traced down to grab onto his t-shirt, awkwardly pulling it down. As if uncomfortable or..in pain. “Is it achy baby?” Asuma smiled softly as he stroked his student gently. Staring at Shikamaru’s face in fascination. “Would you..would you like **Daddy** to make it better?”..Shika swallowed, he wanted his daddy so bad, but he couldn't even look at Asuma right now. The back of his other hand covering half of his face. This was..too much. He couldn’t expose himself any further. He needed a break. Stood there with his hardening cock right in front of his sensei. He felt like such a virgin and it showed.

Still waiting for an answer, Asuma took the tip of the teen’s cock into his hot mouth and sucked on it a little. Pressing his tongue all over it, nuzzling it. Then he took it out..”Like this, baby?” Asuma waited for at least a hint of approval. Shikamaru wasn’t there. He was..in hot lava..his body screaming, his mind screaming, everyone and everything was screaming. In such contrast the best he could choke out was, “Uhm.” Asuma smiled again. This time taking Shikamaru all in. The teen lost his balance momentarily, only to be aided by his sensei’s strong hands. He let go of his t-shirt and let his hand wander off to place it softly on Asuma’s hair, receiving a groan of approval from his sensei. A groan, that sent a low vibration into his cock. Asuma was hungry. Hungry for more. He started deep-throating Shika, bobbing his head..in and out..”-ah..-aahn…-Asu—m-ah”…soft quiet moans were escaping Shikamaru almost effortlessly.

Asuma has spent his evenings and mornings imagining Shikamaru moaning his name over and over, like his only prayer. It was everything he ever imagined but, real, this time. _D_ _amn, he’_ _s_ _too_ _cute._ Asuma mused. Shika’s cheeks flushed a deep pink, eyes shut tight, taking quick shallow little breaths, ‘cos of what his daddy was doing to him.

A little more of Asuma’s skilful technique, perfected throughout his experienced sex life, and Asuma had Shika going, “-H-AAAH—“..with that deeply erotic moan, that even surprised Shikamaru himself - _just how needy was he? --_ as questioned his own actions, slightly embarrassed of how quickly he got off, Shika looked away. Hoping for some curtain call. Some heavy thick fabric to fall over him and hide him away. Just for a little while. Just to regain his cool. No such luck.

Asuma hasn’t stopped sucking. This was a bit much for the uninitiated teen.

“-n-not-no..- more.”.Shika whined, pleading with his daddy. Asuma took the hint, time to pack up. He licked every last drop of his young lover’s cum. He then looked at Shika, who looked like he just ran a 5-mile marathon. Breathless, flushed, hazy. Looking like he was ready to expire.

Asuma gave him a predatory look as he licked his lips. The older hunk exhaled somewhat aggravated, keeping the same ravening expression, making something of a low groan or moan. It sounded horny as hell…Daddy wanted more. He was so primed to turn Shika around and eat his ass out for at least two hours straight. Pressing his tongue into his baby boy, sliding it along his tight entrance. Instead, he pulled Shika’s pants up, pulled himself together, tugging on his own needy cock and heavy balls, taking a deep breath.

Shikamaru was busy adjusting to the unusual sensation of the cool clothing on his saliva-wet skin down there, when Asuma came near him again, towering over the teen, “we will go to mine after..and no, you will not be taking a day off from training..” Asuma cleared up. “Oh, and..try to disobey me baby.. and I will make it **hurt** when you walk.”..Asuma smirked as he closed his eyes for a moment, envisioning the sweet hurt he could deliver to the boy. The good kind of pain. Something he was sure, Shikamaru would become hooked on in a near future. He then walked towards the door to unlock it. The last sentence made Shika shiver, or did it make him little hard again? He had no idea Asuma could be this..dominant..possessive. A definite alpha male statement right there. The confidence he said it with. Shikamaru had no doubt he meant every word of it. That damn cocky smirk too.

They both walked back to the meeting point. Ino and Chouji already there, “where have you two been? we’ve been stood here for like 10 minutes”, Ino enquired. “Sorry, a quick meeting with the Hokage” Asuma made a quick cover story.

The day went on. Shikamaru kept re-hearing the sexiest and somewhat fearsome threat he’s ever received. _“_ _disobey me_ _baby.._ _and_ _I will_ _make it hurt when you walk.” I mean,_ _Asuma_ _was referring to the training right?..nothing else…right?..disobey him at the training..not..elsewhere..or..ever?_..Shikamaru felt himself in the zone again.. _fuck..not again._.

After the training that lasted what felt like three days, they all walked towards the centre. “How about we get together for some grill tomorrow?” “YAYY!” Chouji yelled excited. “Sure!”, Ino liked the idea too. In fact the whole team loved their outings with their sensei. It was their thing. “How about you Shikamaru?”, Ino asked. “Hm?..oh..yea..tomorrow.” The teen shrugged as he walked pass the three of them, towards Asuma’s place. “What’s up with him?..” Ino questioned the not so unusual lack of enthusiasm. “Probably lost in his thoughts..heh..”, Asuma smiled. “I’ll see you two tomorrow right?” “See ya, Asuma sensei”, “see you tomorrow, sensei”, Ino and Chouji chimed.

Asuma caught up with Shikamaru’s brisk walk. “Can’t wait huh?” sensei chuckled. No answer. “You know, you’re gonna have to try a little harder if we're gonna pretend we’re not doing it”..the simple thought of it made Shika bite onto his lips. The two remained silent until they reached Asuma’s place. Walking in the busy central. Just them and their dark secret. This was exciting.

Once inside his modern apartment, they took off their shoes and walked to the lounge. “I need to take shower..” Shikamaru said. “You know where it is..” Shikamaru would shower at Asuma’s regularly. Asuma would never stoop so low as to spy on the teen, however, he did catch few occasional glimpses of the teen's toned athletic body. Something he secretly cherished.

This time, though, there was no need to sneak, to repress. Shikamaru took off his shirt and pants, he then walked into the bathroom in his underwear. Followed by Asuma. His sensei reached behind him to turn on the water, taking care to make it a nice temperature. Shika stood in front of the shower as if waiting. Asuma knew, still dressed, he reached for Shika’s underwear and slowly slid it down with both his hands, caressing his lover's thighs whilst pulling down..very..slowly, all the way down to ankles as he knelt in front of his precious pupil once again.

“I’ve wanted this for so long..Shika..God..you’re so..”

“I…think..I… love you, Asuma”, Shikamaru interrupted. Asuma kissed his lower belly and took the teen’s cock in his hand in response to his confession —“wh..wait..I..need to take shower..I'm..,…”, Shikamaru struggled to stop Asuma from taking him.

“I like it..I want to taste.. **you** ”, Asuma added. Shikamaru blushed a little.

Asuma sucked Shikamaru for few minutes. Hungrily, unashamed. Taking the boy deep into his mouth, just until he, himself, could not take not touching his throbbing cock anymore. He swiftly removed his clothes and gently guided Shika under the shower stream. They cuddled up under the warm shower for a long moment. Shikamaru suddenly gripped Asuma just a little tighter… “Shika?..what’s?”..Asuma pulled away from the embrace just to check on his baby, only to find the boy crying.

“Heyyy..hey shhh…what’s wrong?..Tell Daddy..” Asuma palmed Shikamaru’s cheek, his hand was as big as the teen’s head. Just like a strong daddy bear. He got all the way to Shika’s lips “tell me, my love”, kissing his wet lips softly.

“I-..I just thought *sobs*…I would never have you..and now..uhn..”, the boy couldn’t speak his throat was locked, tight grip of overwhelming emotions.

It was all happening.. **all**.. **now**..months of waiting.. **surreal**..too much even for a genius like Shikamaru. Reduced to tears, sobbing like a little kid, his sensei just smiled, relieved, that that’s all it was, bothering his little baby.

“Com’here”, Asuma placed Shika’s arms around his own neck and lifted his legs supporting his whole body weight. It’s no surprise he’d have no trouble handling the teen, Asuma was jacked as fuck and probably twice Shika’s size. _Damn those Sarutobi genes.._ Asuma’s sizable hard cock was now touching his baby’s smaller rosy manhood. Both rubbing together, providing very little friction and even less release. Shika would thrust his hips in, holding onto his daddy. “Ach..”, a small whispered moan followed. Asuma approved of the initiative.

“Hmmmm”, the hunk bit his lower lip and slowly let it slide from under his bite, exhaling tensely through his nose while gazing into his young lover’s eyes. It was that same beastly energy again. Shikamaru felt like a captured prey about to be fucked hard, but Asuma knew better than to give into his impulses. Shika was not ready for anything rough just yet.

Asuma pressed the boy’s back into the shower wall to gain some stability as he removed his arm from under the thigh, to get hold of their cocks. He grabbed them both and rubbed them together, Stroking, wanking them both. The best Shika could do was stare at what was happening. His mouth slightly gaped taking slow deep breaths. Asuma looked right at his little baby, smirking to himself, “you like that babe?”..Shika looked up to meet his daddy’s lusty gaze and conjured a little smile. He looked like a little puppy, all out of his element, unsure just what to do with himself.

Asuma leaned in and kissed his forehead, few more strokes at the right pace and Shika came over his sensei’s hand and chest. Asuma smiled to himself, satisfied with his own performance on the teen.. “There..much better hmm?”, Asuma cooed at his baby. Shika just nodded a little as Asuma lowered him to stand on his own.

“Shika, daddy wants to make you feel nice…real nice…what do you think? Can I show you how?”..Shikamaru closed his eyes, “Uhm..ye-s, please, daddy”, due to the heavy spell of lust mixed with the stimulation, his vision went blank for a moment, the blood pressure drop.

Asuma couldn’t get enough of being called ‘daddy’ by his cute angel baby. He lifted and placed Shikamaru carefully in the bathtub, ran the water, added aromatic oil and some bath salts. The whole room smelled so beautifully..relaxing, almost hypnotizing atmosphere. Asuma stood in front of the bathtub with his little baby in it. Shikamaru was taking it all in, the view in front of him. Asuma’s strong muscular built, he looked like a god. The cock was so big, though, he kinda guessed that from the bulge, but shit, in reality, it was..a bit too big even. Shika’s eyes froze at that point..

__

_How the fuck am I gonna_ …

“Don’t worry..we’ve got nowhere to rush”, Asuma said in a calming manner. Shikamaru blushed in return, feeling like Asuma was residing in his mind.. _Wasn’t he? He practically owned the damn place._

Asuma stepped into the oversized tub, he lifting Shika and sliding underneath him. Then he lowered the boys limp body in his lap, his girthy hard cock poking through the gap between the youngster’s lean thighs. Shika's soft balls were sat on the top of Asuma’s long manhood. Asuma felt so cozy and warm, keeping his hands on Shika’s hips and rising his knees a little, making Shikamaru fall into the position even further..”Hmmmm” Asuma hummed in his ear, running one hand across, softly massaging Shika’s cock and his balls, cradling them in his palm..

“My, my..don’t you have a pretty cock…”

Shika snorted.. "Jeez..really-”

Asuma laughed out.. "Well..it’s true!”

“Don’t...you wanna..uhmm..come?” Shikamaru looked over to his lover, aware he’s not had his relief yet. Asuma just smiled. “Don’t worry about me baby..there’ll be time for that later.” Besides, not only was Asuma’s stamina way beyond the one of his inexperienced love, he enjoyed edging, maybe a bit too much. “Right now, I just want you to feel nice, okay? Relaxed, in daddy’s lap. Right where you belong.”

 _ **There**_ _.._ there it was again..the feeling of being owned by his daddy, wrapping around his cock once more, teasing him to fall into submission. Shikamaru already loved the feeling. Couldn’t wait to be dominated more.

The two remained in the position, touching, feeling each other..finally. Making out for long periods just to break off almost breathless. Panting into each other’s mouths.

When it was time to come out, Asuma dried them both, kissing Shikamru all over his clean body. Planting kisses on his soft skin, anywhere he could lay his eyes..

“Careful, you might get sick of me”, Shikamaru joked. Asuma smirked, seems like the boy was getting used to the new situation. “Never”, he replied, lifting his baby bridal style. “H-hey!”, Shika protested, but Asuma just walked over to the bedroom, “feel free to stop me if you can, of course”, teasing the teen, Asuma lowered him onto the soft bed. Shika pouted a little, knowing damn well he could not overpower Asuma if he tried. He could outsmart him, but when it came to physical raw power, not a chance in hell.

”Why do you need such a big bed anyway?”..”Why d’ya think?”, Asuma replied with a provocative question. Shikamaru looked to the side of the room as if hurt a little. He knew Asuma had partners before, it was usually when he wouldn’t have time for him, he was with someone. _B_ _ut…_

Asuma caught on the teen’s pained expression.. “Look, Shika, I’m much older than you, I’ve had few lovers by now..you know that, but..I’ve never felt what I’m feeling right now..with you. These past few months almost drew me nuts. I think.. **I** **know**..I love you too and..it goes without saying I would never fuck around..I only want you.”

“Um,..I’ve..never..” Shika said in a shaky small voice, referring to his virginity. Asuma smiled and stroked the wet spikes of Shikamaru’s ponytail. “I know baby…I would never force you to do anything you don’t feel comfortable with okay? I need you to know that..”

“I know..” Shikamaru said confidently, he knew, Asuma really cared for him, after all, even the little things proved it, his sensei always making sure he has been fed, is never cold or too hot, and feeling alright.

Asuma took the boy’s hand and kissed it gently. Shikamaru felt so cherished, loved, like..he wanted the night to last forever.

“Let's get something to eat..”..Asuma tucked Shika in the soft cozy bedding and turned the TV on for him while he fetched his phone. Shikamaru buried his face in the bedding. _I_ _t smell_ _s_ _just like_ _him_ _.._

Later that evening, Asuma drove Shikamaru home. Late. At around 9 pm. At the Nara residence, Shikaku was sat at the front porch in his usual pose. Arms crossed again, looking on…”Whops”, Asuma said in a slightly nervous tone, sighting the big papa..

”I can handle papa”, Shika said cheerfully, as he blew a kiss to Asuma and got out of his car. He walked towards his father, “Papa..” acknowledging his presence, “Son..”, Shikaku smiled shaking his head in amusement.

“Get in, your mother is waiting with dinner” -“Oh, I’ve eaten-” -“I’m sure of that, now go tell that to your mom”, Shikaku interrupted, as he pushed his son inside patting his back lovingly. Somewhat pleased, seeing his son out of the love’s torture chambers and in its warm embrace.

Shikamaru got inside, Shikaku stood up, shooting a glance towards Asuma’s car, piercing the windscreen and nodding in his direction, his smile becoming a little smaller yet remaining on his lips.

Asuma nodded back looking away as he started to reverse. He felt just like a teenager caught by his father doing naughty shit. Asuma also had a feeling he could expect papa Shikaku sometime soon, at his doorstep, or on his ass. Maybe even experience the previous generation of Ino-Shika-Cho formation, kicking his ass hard.

Right now, though, he wanted to get to the central before the phone shop closed. Like hell, he’s spending any more nights without Shikamaru on the line.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
